Always
by Kyarra Iyono
Summary: Sasuke needs to get away from Sakura before she can do something he does NOT want her to do. When he asks Naruto to help hide him, what will the blonde do? Sakura bashing and SasuNaru.


**A/N**

**Well I have nothing to do with my life so here's the 3rd story I ever wrote! I wrote it a while ago, so it's not the best–like, at all–but I love it!**

**MY FIRST ONESHOT! BOOYAH!**

**Warnings!**

**SASUNARU that's right haters YAOI! Boy love hee hee!**

**Swearing . . . yeah speaks for itself. EMBRACE THE PROFANITY!**

**SAKURA BASHING ALL THE WAY, BABY!**

**SMELLY MARKERS SMELL GOOD OKAY! Mmm orangey goodness . . . **

**Also, it would be very greatly appreciated if you guys could check out my profile, just so you know some stuff you need to know, especially if you are reading Memory. (AND IF YOU'RE NOT YOU SHOULD BE!)**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

Always

"Sasuke-kuuuuun!" came an annoying high-pitched voice. It sounded distant, but Sasuke knew that she could catch up to him in seconds. He began running down the crowded street, nearly colliding with someone putting out a display for their shop.

"Sorry!" he called out in a very un-Sasuke-like manner. The girl– who Sasuke thinks is in one of the classes at the academy –looked angry until she saw it was him. She just smiled and yelled a "No problem, Sasuke!"

The raven had never spoken to her, never even met her. Why is it that everyone knows his name? Why does everyone love him, knowing he doesn't love them back? If he did, maybe he would actually talk to them every once in a while. He already has someone anyway... or he hopes he will soon.

"Where are you Saskaaaaay?" Sakura yelled, sounding much closer now. She couldn't have been more than a few streets away.

'_Damn it!'_ Sasuke thought as he turned the corner and ran into the nearest shop._ 'Man, that girl never leaves me alone!'_ Between Sakura and Ino, he's always running around Konohagakure trying to get as far away from them as possible. They seemed to have some kind of Sasuke radar, knowing where he was every second of the day.

He looked around and realized he had run into the Ichiraku ramen shop. And of course, sitting in one of the stools, was our favorite blond! Who, of course, was on his eighth bowl of ramen. It was very surprising he hadn't eaten more already. Then again, maybe he had just gotten there.

"Dobe." The raven acknowledged, sitting next to him, "Why don't you slow down on the eating and save some food for everyone else?" Of course, Sasuke was an Uchiha. Uchiha's didn't show emotions such as fear or panic. So he sat there, stoic as ever, while on the inside he was freaking out about Sakura's bloodhound-like talent.

"Go away, Sasuke-Teme!" Naruto said through a mouthful of noodles. A few drops of the soup fell to the counter, and Naruto wiped them off with his sleeve. Sasuke looked at him, wondering why he didn't use the perfectly good napkins that were right in front of them. He shook his head slightly, remembering it was _Naruto,_ so of course he wouldn't use something like a napkin.

"SASUKE-KUUNNNN! WHERE ARRRRRE YOUUU?" Both boys heard Sakura yell from somewhere outside the restaurant. Sasuke shuddered. She seemed close... too close...

He cursed, "Dobe, hide me!" Sasuke whispered, leaning closer to him.

"Heheh no way Sasuke-teme! Find someone else to HIDE YOU FROM SAKURA!" The blond yelled the last part loudly, obviously trying to get the pink kunoichi's attention. He never ceases to annoy the raven.

Now you see, this was who Sasuke had in mind. This loud-mouthed, seemingly ADHD blond idiot. Sasuke realized a while ago that he had taken a liking to Naruto... Well actually, Kakashi had realized and told Sasuke to "open his eyes and see what's right there in front of him". It all started with a kiss, even if neither boy intended for it to happen. Sasuke knew that Naruto might not ever like him back–the blond did seem to hate him after all–but the raven would try. He just felt so... connected to him.

Like they belonged together.

"Come on, Dobe!" Sasuke said, being very careful to keep a pleading tone out of his voice. He saw a flash of pink from behind the curtain as Sakura stepped in front of the shop.

"What's the magic word?" Naruto asked teasingly, waving the shop owner over. The raven sighed, running a hand through his hair and thinking this over. Sasuke did not say... that word. Ever. But it was either lose a chunk of his ego, or have to deal with Sakura so...

"Please." by the time he had whispered the word, Naruto had ordered another bowl of ramen. Did he spend all of his mission money here?

The blond looked shocked that he had actually said it, but covered it up by looking at his nails. He was obviously stalling just to piss Sasuke off. Then he finally sighed, "Fine. But stop calling me Dobe!"

"I, uh, thanks, Dobe–I mean Naruto." (1)

Just as Naruto was done helping Sasuke hide under the table, the pink blob appeared! "Naruto I just can't find Sasuke anywhere! Have you seen him?" Sakura asked, looking pissed that she had to ask Naruto of all people.

Naruto looked down slightly to see Sasuke glaring furiously at Naruto, and demanding silently that the blond, quote, "Get her the _fuck_ out of here." So of course, Naruto did the thing that would annoy his rival the most.

"Well actually he's under the table!" Naruto replied, smirking and lifting up the cloth that covered the counter as he did so. Then raven sat underneath with his knees up to his chest. He glared at Naruto, then brought his face back to emotionlessness as he looked at Sakura.

_'I'm going to kill him!' _Sasuke thought.

"Oh haaaaiiiiiii Sasuke-kun!" Sakura cried happily, looking like finding Sasuke was a lifelong goal that she had just achieved. She shoved Naruto off the stool and onto the floor, sitting down as Sasuke crawled out from under the table. Naruto got back up off the floor and sat on a different stool, grumbling under his breath.

"So Sasuke-Kun, do you want to get some dinner later?" She asked, looking at Naruto in disgust, as if wishing he would just leave them to their conversation. She didn't even question why the raven was hiding underneath the table.

"No."

"But whyyyyyy?" She stuck out her bottom lip, probably thinking it looked seductive. It didn't.

"Because I don't like you like that." he answered, and Sakura started glaring at Naruto like this was his fault... which it kinda was, now that Sasuke thought about it._'Or at all for that matter...' _The raven continued in his head, scowling. Naruto was watching them with a confused yet curious expression on his once-triumphant face.

"Then how _do _you like me?" she asked, shifting closer to him and putting her hand on his knee. He pushed it off and moved a stool down from her, but she followed. He noticed, in the back of his mind, that he was right next to Naruto now, and couldn't move any farther if she advanced on him again.

"'You are just a comrade." he answered, getting very annoyed. "I do not think of you as anything other than that." He knew she was only after him because everyone else was. She wanted to prove how much better she was to Ino, and all the other girls who followed him everywhere. She didn't really love him as much as she said she did. She didn't really love him at all.

"B-but why Sasuke-kun!" She said, obviously-fake tears welling up in her eyes. Did she really want to show everyone up so badly that she would fake cry to get him?

"Because you have never let me have one moment of peace in the entire time since I have met you. All you do is flirt when you should be training." He exploded in the calm, emotionless way anyone would expect from him, "One day, we are going to go on a mission high above your skill level, and you're going to get yourself killed over a guy who..." He paused, wondering if he should say this. He decided he should.

"Who loves Naruto."

He then proceeded to turn around and kiss the shocked blond full on the lips. (2) Naruto looked extremely shocked and more confused than ever as he pulled away. But he did not look angry. So Sasuke grabbed the boy's hand and took him for a walk, leaving Sakura standing there, staring at the spot where she watched Sasuke kiss Naruto.

Then she passed out. (3)

* * *

Naruto had no clue what was going on.

Sasuke led him up to a hill, a hill that was far away from any shops or houses, so no one would interrupt them. Or at least, that's what Naruto figured the reason for their distance was. Then again, he had figured things about Sasuke before. Like that he hated him, for instance. Apparently, he was _very _wrong about that one.

When they finally reached the top of the hill, the blond let out a gasp. If you looked down, you could see the entire village. Every colorful house, every past-Hokage's face on the mountain, and Granny Tsunade's too. He could barely see the ramen bar they had just come from. He hadn't even noticed how far they had walked. And he could see his apartment building, but his room was facing the other side of the village than they were. It was beautiful.

Sasuke turned around to face him, and Naruto looked up at him. Internally, he cursed being shorter than his rival. But right now, all he could feel was a mixture of shock, confusion, and a need to laugh because as they were leaving, he turned around just as Sakura had fainted. When he thought about it, he felt a little hint of fear too.

"Sasuke, do you really love me?" He asked quietly. He was scared that it was all a lie. He had never have anyone love him before. Even Hinata got over him eventually and started dating Kiba. He had no parents, and Sakura seems to hate him even more lately. He never thought Sasuke would be the one...

"Most definitely." Sasuke replied, nodding once. He turned around and kissed Naruto again, but this time much lighter and gentler. "Do you love me back?" The raven asked Naruto.

Naruto didn't know how to answer at first. Looking back, Sasuke was an asshole. But that was just Sasuke, and Sasuke accepted him. He always accepted him. He was the first one to actually show Naruto some respect, other than Iruka. Sakura still didn't show him any respect, so she was completely a lost cause. He suddenly realized that Sasuke had been there for him all along.

He had thought about this before. Sasuke was like his brother... but not. Even when they were getting put into squads, and they, uh, kissed... Naruto had felt something. He had once heard a quote: "And hatred is born to protect love."

Maybe this was one of those times.

"Yes!" Naruto said happily, wrapping his arms around Sasuke's neck. "Will you always love me?" He asked the raven. He never wanted this to end.

"Always." (4)

* * *

(1) Sasuke is so OOC I may faint!

(2)FANGIRLINGFANGIRLINGFANGIRLINGFANGIRLING!

(3) LOOOOOOOOOOOOL! (yes, read that at lool) I really hate her because she's just so useless isn't she? At least until Shippuden she is. She doesn't do anything except flirt with/piss off. But like people say, hate is a strong word, so I don't hate her. I strongly dislike her... with the passion of a thousand suns...

(4) "After all this time?"

"Always."

Now here's the question, did I copy J.K. Rowling, or did she copy me?

(... I totally copied her...)

**A\N **

**This was fun to write! It was a request from my... uh... brother, kinda. He technically requested Sakura bashing. He doesn't like SasuNaru all that much (mostly cause I won't let him watch Naruto because if I do he would never shut up about it. *sigh* he may never see how perfect they are together) But he hates Sakura as much as I do! ^_^**

**Boy love heehee!**

**Re-reading this, I cried. (SAP!) Don't judge me, they're just so cute together! *squeals* ... But I'm guessing you don't want a five-hour-long rant about how perfect they are together, so I'm going to end this here.**

**Love ya!**

**~Kyarra Iyono **


End file.
